Lucky
by Detective Marx
Summary: On the day she was born, Lily was given two gifts but also a curse. Unknown to her, on her 18th birthday, the princess would fall into a deep enchanted sleep until true love came if she pricked her finger. Meanwhile, her protector and friend, Zander must protect her from this curse but also, control his growing feelings toward her. It's Sleeping Beauty w/ a Marx twist! *I'm back*
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm back! New story, my lovely people! I got one story going and now this one so…I'm going to try my best to update this one often as well. Therefore, here's the start of our new Marx fairy tale called 'Lucky' based on Jason Mraz and Colbie Callait's Lucky!**

* * *

Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom ruled by King Antony and his queen, Marina. The kingdom they ruled over consisted of humans and enchanted creatures from the Enchanted Forest. For years, the king and queen had been trying to have a child but unfortunately, the queen could not bare a child. One night, the king stepped out onto his balcony and got on his knees, asking God to give him one child, just one.

It seemed their prayers were answer for the queen was pregnant soon after. For the next nine months, the citizens of the kingdom anxiously watched the queen. Even the enchanted creatures watched in anticipation for the new royal to arrive.

Finally, the queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with beautiful brown hair and light blue eyes. They named her Lily like the beautiful flowers that grew in the queen's garden. The kingdom rejoiced and the king and queen decided to invite everyone in the kingdom except one person.

That one person was the sorcerer, Aamon.

Aamon was a well-known sorcerer but the problem with Aamon was that his magic was dark magic. He caused many problems in the kingdom and the king would not have him there especially with their past. Aamon was once an adviser to King Antony's father until Antony's father discovered that his adviser was dabbing in the dark arts. He banished Aamon to the southern regions of the Enchanted Forest, never to be seen again supposedly. However, Aamon appeared whenever he wanted to cause trouble and the latest was a flood.

It was handled but the king would not invite him. However, he invited everyone else including the fairies of the North. The fairies of the North consisted of two fairies who were sisters, Meredith and Sage.

They were twins, looking exactly the same with small wrinkle under their eyes but still looked elegantly beautiful. Meredith wore golden dress while Sage wore a green dress with both of their blonde hair pulled back.

As they arrived, they bowed toward the king and queen before looking at the newborn. They smiled before Meredith looked up the royals and informed, "We have gifts for the princess."

"We will each give one but our third gift will be combining by both of us," Sage added.

"We thank you," Antony bowed his head.

As they talked, out in the distance was a man standing with his three-year-old son. He touched his son's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "That's going to be the little princess that you'll be protecting, my son."

"I will," the little boy wondered with his gray eyes looking up.

His father nodded, "Yes Zander, you will."

"Zander," both the father and son looked up to see the queen looking over at them. She smiled at Zander and gestured for him to come over. Zander looked up at his father before his father gave a light push causing the young boy to stumble over to the queen. Zander looked at the queen with shy expression before she placed her hand out to him. "It's okay, Zander. Come over here," she whispered.

Zander moved closer, taking the queen's hand and letting her pull him closer to the newborn's crib. She lifted him up and he peered inside to see her. The little princess smiled up at him with Zander giving a small smile back. Marina smiled also and asked softly, "You want to say hi, Zander?"

Zander nodded with the queen placing him down. She then lifted Lily out of her crib and placed the newborn baby while she gestured Zander to sit down on a chair. Zander sat down patiently waiting until the queen finally placed the princess in his arms. He held her tightly while she looked up at him again, releasing a small giggle.

He smiled back and whispered, "Hi princess."

The baby giggled before reaching her hand out toward him. Zander lowered his head a bit with Lily gently touching his cheek. Their eyes locked before they broke apart at the sound of trumpets being played. The queen took Lily from Zander's arms and looked up as the announcer spoke, "Presenting his royal highness, King Jacobi and his son, Prince Hunter."

"Papa, I really don't want to be here," Zander could hear the prince complained.

"Hush Hunter, this will be your future bride," Jacobi informed.

"I don't want to marry a _baby_."

"Your Majesty, it is good to see you my old friend," Jacobi bowed to Antony. Antony greeted his friend back and began to speak while Zander watched Hunter approach Lily's crib.

He gave a small frown until Antony announced, "The fairies of the North will now present their gifts."

Zander stepped back and stood next to his father while Meredith approached Lily's crib, pulling out her wand. "Dear little princess, I give you the gift of creativity. May your beautiful creations bring out a new light to the kingdom." She waved her wand with a light golden spark falling over Lily. The baby giggled and Meredith smiled before kissing the top of the baby's head.

Sage then stepped forward, rolling her sleeves up then pulled out her wand. "Dear princess, I give you the give of knowledge. May your mind bring great things to you and the world," Sage then waved her wand with a green spark falling over Lily.

Both then approached together waving their wands until a loud thunder came. The doors opened, all the flames on the torches disappeared, and soon, darker flames appeared on the torches. Antony quickly wrapped his arm around his wife while she picked up Lily, holding her close to her body.

Zander's father wrapped his arm around his son protectively while they watched as a dark shadow slowly formed on the floor, moving toward them. It soon stood up and appeared a man with pure red eyes and black hair in front of them, wearing a long black robe and holding a long black staff.

"Guards," Antony shouted with Zander's father grabbing the handle of his sword.

The man smirked before raising a pale hand causing the men to all freeze. Suddenly a low growl came and they looked up to see a black wolf enter the chamber and sat next to the man. The man petted the wolf as he spoke, "I'm surprise, Antony. I thought you knew better."

"What do you want, Aamon," Antony demanded.

"I heard that your beautiful queen just gave birth to a daughter. You invited everyone including the annoying twin," Sage frowned and was ready to lunge at him but was held back by her sister.

"What about it?"

Aamon laughed, "I would think that you would want a gift from an old friend."

"You're not welcome," Zander's father shouted.

Aamon looked over and waved his finger, "You shouldn't speak so much, Marcus." Suddenly Aamon lifted his staff and hit it on the floor causing Zander's father to be pushed back, hitting the wall hard.

"Papa," Zander shouted.

Antony quickly grabbed the boy, holding him back while he looked up at Aamon. "Just get out of here, Aamon," Antony pleaded while struggling to hold back Zander.

Aamon shook his head and chuckled then lifted his staff while his wolf stood up as well. He then slammed the staff causing his wolf to become a shadow as he spoke, "Dear princess, you will indeed grow with beauty, creativity, and brains," he sneered. "But you will also grow with a curse on you. On the night of your eighteenth birthday, you will prick your finger on a spindle and die."

"No," Marina shouted, protecting Lily.

The wolf's shadow moved quickly wrapping around them for a moment with Antony and everyone watching helplessly. A loud evil laugh escaped from Aamon's lips before the wolf returned beside him.

"Grab him," Antony shouted. But, Aamon shook his head and quickly disappeared with a loud sound of thunder and a swipe of wind. Antony cussed inwardly before he released Zander who ran over to his fallen father. Antony wrapped his arms around Marina and Lily holding them tightly before they looked up at Sage and Meredith. "Can you do something," he pleaded to them.

Sage and Meredith gave sad expressions before they shook their head. "Papa," they suddenly heard and looked down to see Zander over his father's body.

"Marcus," Antony whispered before quickly walking over to his fallen friend. He bent down and touched his neck before he let out a small sigh, "Oh Marcus…"

"Papa…"

"Antony," Marina questioned.

He shook his head, "He's gone."

"Papa," Zander whispered in sadness. Tears ran down the boy's cheeks while Antony touched Zander's head gently before he looked down at his friend's dagger. He picked it up and gently handed it to Zander with a small smile. Zander wiped his tears before he hugged the king tightly.

"Antony," he looked up at his wife, "what will we do?"

"We can do something," Sage suddenly informed them. Meredith touched her shoulder before Sage stepped closer, "We can't stopped Aamon's spell but we can reverse a bit of it." Antony stood up with Zander in his arms, walking over to Marina as Sage and Meredith pulled out their wands.

They began to wave them while Meredith began the spell, "Though it seems death is imminent but instead of death-"

"It will be sleep and you will sleep, dear princess until your true love's kiss breaks the spell. Their love must be pure and true," Sage completed.

L&L

Antony did what any father would do. He had all the spindles in the kingdom burned before he looked back into the room to see his wife sleeping by the crib. Out in the distance and in another tower, Meredith and Sage watched with worried expressions. "You know this will not stop Aamon," Sage mumbled to her sister.

"I know. All Lily will have is a shelter life and maybe hiding from the world if her father agrees to leave her to us for a couple of years," Meredith informed her.

"If not, you know she'll still be protected."

Meredith gave a small smile, "I know."

The fairies were indeed wise and what they meant was that they made a small deal with the king. For a certain amount of time, they would take Lily into the Enchanted Forest to protect her from Aamon. But, they also knew that if they couldn't, another person could.

The royal chamber's door cracked open with a small head popping in. Zander's gray eyes looked around the room before he walked slowly in with his father's dagger on his hip. Yes, he was only three but he was a smart little boy for his age. He grabbed one of the stools, brought it over next to Lily's crib, and stepped onto it. He peered inside and placed his hand out toward Lily. She lifted her hand up and touched his hand before he gave a small smile and whispered, "I will protect you, Lily."

It was a promise to be true. It was a promise that would start an adventure of a lifetime and this is how the story begins…

* * *

**So, you guys, how did you like it? Not my usual normal prologue but I found a remake of Sleeping Beauty needed a different kind of prologue. Marx style, of course. Please review, PM, comment, etc!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Glad we like the prologue, so here's the first chapter. Read my friends! Read!**

* * *

Ch. 1: The Beginning

_**Seventeen years later…**_

The castle was busy with servants running up and down the halls. A young man appeared with his short black hair, dressed in common clothing and his dagger still attached to his hip. He watched as a servant boy quickly ran passed him and he rose a curious eyebrow as he questioned, "Have you seen the princess?" The boy shook his head and quickly ran off with the young man releasing a small sigh. "Where did she go this time," he mumbled to himself as he resumed his walk.

He moved through the hallway until he reached the castle's library. He pushed the door open and immediately looked up to see the feet dangling from the balcony above him. "You know your father sent me to find you because you suddenly disappeared," he spoke as he hit the feet playfully.

A small giggle came and a smile formed on his face as he walked further in and looked up to see blue eyes peering over her book to look down at him. She wore simple peasant clothes, dark pants and a pale shirt. "You can tell him that I really don't want to go," she retorted as she glanced back at her book.

He let out a small sigh, "Lily, you have to go and also you know that I can't tell your father that."

"Yes you can, Zander. You're my protector and I'm asking you to protect me from this…this…ball."

Zander rolled his gray eyes before he climbed up the spiral staircase and sat down. "You know I can't do that. I'm your protector-"

"And my friend," Lily pointed out. Zander gave her a pointed look and Lily sighed in defeat and closed her book, placing it beside her then rested her head on his shoulder. "My father coops me up in this castle when I want to go out to explore-"

"For your-"

Lily placed her hand up to stop Zander from giving his usual statement. He stopped and she continued on, "I know it's for my protection but when _I_ ask to not have a ball, he says it's to-"

"Open communications between you and Prince Hunter," they both finished.

Lily shook her head, "What's Papa protecting me from, Zander? You would know."

Zander drifted off for a moment, thinking about how he did know but it was a secret from the princess. Upon being curse, King Antony decided that Lily would stay within castle walls and for most of her life, she was within castle walls. But, hidden behind walls for so long, made the dear princess lonely as she grew up. The only friends she had were her servants who were always nice to her because she was the princess and then there was Zander. Only three years older than her, Zander was her protector from whatever. They had been friends ever since she was born and together they grew up together.

Having only him, Lily moved around castle often. As she grew up, she became known as the flower princess because she was beautiful as a flower. The fairies' gifts indeed showed later on for Lily spent most of her time in the library and that was why it was easy for Zander to find her. He always knew where she was and it was either the library or her bedroom, which was occupied by the princess's many paintings. The second gift being creativity was a beautiful outlet with Lily painting anything and everything.

"Zander…"

Zander looked back at Lily. "It's just for your safety, my dear Flower," Zander answered back with affection in his voice. He watched as Lily gave him a soft smile, which caused him to smile back.

It was the nickname that he used and Lily loved it. Zander was a quiet young man but Lily learned that this silence was his way of communicating. He had certain looks that Lily understood immediately. When it came to her protection, Zander was always by her side with his dagger on his belt and a dark green cloak that wrapped around him. She didn't know why Zander was her protector and when she inquired it, Zander retorted that he always was her protector.

It was a simple answer and one that would service for now. But, Lily always put it in the back of her head to ask another time.

"Your father wants to see you, Lily," Zander stated.

Lily sighed and stood up with him. Zander picked up the book, placed it under his arm, and followed Lily as she began to walk over to the throne room. She pushed through the doors with King Antony looking up from his papers. "Lily, there you are," he said. "We've been looking for you all day. I knew Zander would find you quickly."

"Papa, I don't want to do this ball," Lily informed him.

Zander rolled his eyes while the king sighed, "Sweetheart, Prince Hunter is coming and-"

"And I really don't want to do this."

"Lily, you are going whether you like or not."

Lily sighed as she watched her father turn away and she looked over at Zander. He handed her the book, she looked at him and asked, "Are you going?" Zander's knowing look dropped to a frown and she pointed it out, "Zander please come."

"Lily, don't guilt me."

"I don't want to socialize with Hunter. He's not that…interesting. He doesn't appreciate books."

"But, I don't want to go either," Zander argued as Lily began to walk out. He followed her and continued, "I don't like to socialize either. I don't blend in well and you know, I _mingling_ with _them_ doesn't work out."

"You socialize with me?"

"I socialize with you because one, you are not like those snobs and two, I am your protector and friend," Zander retorted with a calm look. Lily shook her head, looped her arm with his, and began to walk her up the staircase to her room.

"Zander," he looked up to see King Antony calling for him. He gestured for the young man to come over which cause Zander to release Lily. She stopped but Zander gestured for her to continue his walk while walking back to King Antony.

He bowed, "Sir?"

"Zander, you know it's almost time for her birthday."

"I know, sir. I haven't forgotten what happened that day."

"_Papa," _Zander heard it ring his head. His head snapped for a moment before he shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

Antony looked at him curiously, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Your Majesty."

Antony nodded and looked down at the dagger that rested on the young man's waist. He patted his shoulder before he said, "Be prepared."

"Of course." Zander bowed then turned back around to walk out of the throne room while thinking softly, _She deserves to know._ Zander walked up the staircase until he reached Lily's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Zander, you know you don't have to knock," Lily stated from behind the door. Zander twisted the doorknob and entered the room to see Lily sitting at her balcony, looking out at the city. He walked further inside, passing several unfinished paintings of the area as well as a few of the castle servants. Finally, there were portraits of him that Lily painted that were completed.

He never understood why she liked to paint him. She only answered that he was a calming muse for her and he laughed at the comment. He was no muse but a simple man who adored the girl. He would do anything for her and that included giving his life for her.

He heard her sigh and he stepped next to her, letting her watch a young couple walk down the stone pathway of the town. "They seem happy," Lily pointed out quietly.

"Yup and you don't seem happy, Flower."

"I want love, Zander but I also want some adventure like in the books." She chuckled, "It's silly to that when I haven't even gone into town since I was thirteen when you took me."

Zander smiled, "You remember that?"

"I will always remember that."

* * *

_**Four years ago…**_

_Thirteen years old Lily was gazing out of the window, watching the people walking through the town as her tutor droned about the history of Rome. Sixteen years old Zander noticed the gaze but continued to listen to the tutor speak until Zander said, "I believe the princess is done, Sir Wallis."_

_Wallis looked at Zander, pushing back his spectacles and sighed, "Very well, you are dismiss, Princess."_

_Lily smiled widely and gave a small curtsy to Wallis before she walked out of the study with Zander following. "It's a beautiful day," Lily mentioned aloud to Zander._

"_It is. Market's very busy right now because of the coming festival," Zander informed her._

"_I wish I could see it."_

_Lily noticed a small glint in Zander's gray eyes before he smiled softly and replied, "Maybe you can."_

_L&L_

_Zander dressed her in common clothes like his to blend it with her brown tied back into a small ponytail. She never dressed like a commoner but she found it exhilarating. She wore a black cloak while he wore his green cloak as he took her hand and quietly, they began to walk through the town._

_Zander watched as her blue eyes explored the area. She was surprise about how this place was so different from the castle. "Fresh lilies! Get your fresh lilies," she heard a vendor announce loudly._

_Zander chuckled, tossing the vendor a coin before taking a lily and handing it to her. She smiled as he whispered, "A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl." Lily blushed at the comment before she laced her arms with Zander's._

_She didn't consider herself really beautiful. She was going through an awkward faze and even Prince Hunter, a suitor her father kept having come to the castle every summer, mentioned that she wasn't as beautiful as the girls in their kingdom. But then there was Zander who never judged her, he always said that she was beautiful even when she was not feeling well._

_He just knew how to make her happy._

_As she looked around, she finally looked at Zander and asked, "Did you grow up here?"_

_Zander shook his head, "I grew up in the castle like you but my…my father believed it was good to be involve with the town."_

"_It's wonderful here." Zander nodded then looked over and noticed a small bookshop which caught her eyes._

_Zander noticed and smiled, "Always wanting to find knowledge."_

"_I like books, you know that?"_

"_Yes I do my dear Flower."_

"_How long can we stay here, Zander?"_

"_Until sundown, Lily."_

_For hours, Lily traveled and learned about the town. She entered shops and ate foods that her parents and tutors would be appalled that she ate such things. She listened to music and danced a little with Zander until he finally stated, "We need to return."_

_Lily nodded and they returned to castle unnoticed until they entered the castle, closing the doors. They heard the clearing of the throat that caused Zander and Lily to jump and they turned to see the head captain, Bruno standing at the doorway. He looked at Zander who swallowed thickly._

"_Say good night, Zander," he order the boy._

_Zander nodded before he looked at Lily, "Good night, Princess."_

"_I'm so sorry, Zander," she whispered._

_He smiled, "Don't be. I'm glad you had a good time." He then walked off with Bruno who shoved him inside another chamber._

_Lily didn't know what happened the rest of the night but the next morning, she saw Zander enter the study with a small limp and he was supporting himself against one of the bookshelves. He gave a soft smile but Lily knew he was hiding the pain and it was all her fault._

* * *

"Of course, I remember that. I remember how much fun we had."

"Then why did you never ask to go back?"

Lily frowned and looked down at her hands then at Zander. His limp disappeared after three days but still it hurt to know that she caused that. "I never asked because...because…Bruno beat you up for it," Zander raised eyebrows in surprise because he thought she didn't notice. But it seemed she did and she sighed, "That's why I never asked to visit again, Zander. I didn't want you to get in trouble."

"Lily, I live to serve you as well as be your friend," Zander informed her as he touched her hand. A small spark flowed through them but they ignored it as Zander asked quietly, "Would you like to go into town one more time? Before tonight?"

Lily was quiet for a moment before she answered finally, "I would like to go to town again, Zander."

Zander smiled and bowed his head, "As you wish, my princess."

* * *

"_Grrr…"_

"_I know, boy. Her birthday is soon coming up…then we'll be back. Nothing can stop us and I mean, nothing."_

* * *

**So tell me what you think? Kind of establishing Zander and Lily's friendship and all but please review, PM, comment, etc! I love to hear for you guys! It makes my world go round!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's hard to figure out new ways to write a fairy tale without making it sound too corny.**

* * *

Ch. 2: Getting Ready

As an agreement Zander and Lily decided that they would leave the castle after the ball because Lily never seen the village at night. It made Zander somewhat uneasy but he was doing this for her and _only_ for her. He dressed in his dress robes that King Antony was kind to provide for him. It was nothing too elegant but it was within Zander's liking for it was a simple gray dress coat and pants, which he buttoned up toward the very top but left two buttons alone. He stared in the mirror for a moment before he pushed back his hair for a quick second then heard the door knock.

"Enter," he answered as he approached his dagger. He heard the door and glanced over his shoulder to see another servant. The servant boy looked up at Zander who placed his dagger onto his waistband before he inquired, "How can I help you?"

"The princess would wish for you to escort her down," the boy answered.

A small blush formed on Zander's face but it was barely visible. It was those small requests that made his heart beat fast and loud like a drum. Zander nodded, dismissing the boy and exiting out of the room to meet up with Lily.

As he walked through the familiar corridors of the castle, he stopped to see Bruno standing by the staircase area. Zander stopped for a moment, took in a deep breath then bowed his head to the older guard. "Bruno," he greeted quietly.

Bruno's dark eyes glanced at him for a moment before he greeted back in a gruff tone, "Zander." He observed the young man's clothing then chuckled softly as he commented, "I see that the court already got you ready for the ball as usual." Zander nodded while Bruno turned slightly, lifting his arm and snide, "Like that can be helpful for you."

"Jealousy is like venom for you, Bruno," Zander retorted as he pulled his arm away.

"You don't like those dress robes and the only reason you are wearing them it's because of the princess." Zander frowned, fixing his sleeve while Bruno smirked, "I'm the only one who notices the way you look at her."

Zander raised an eyebrow at the comment. "I don't' know what you are talking about," he answered.

"You're her protector, nothing more."

"Keep your nose out of this, Bruno. You maybe older than me and maybe my superior but I answer only to the royal family."

Zander began to walk away until he heard Bruno mumbled, "Your father would argue with that." Suddenly Bruno was against the wall with Zander's arm holding him up. Bruno looked down to see the anger in Zander's eyes as Bruno chuckled, "Knew that would get a reaction."

"You speak about my father again and I promise my dagger may not stay in its sheath," Zander warned. He released Bruno who dropped while Zander resumed his walk away.

Bruno grinned evilly and turned back around, looking up at the window to see the moon slowly appearing. He then glanced back at Zander as he thought silently, _You won't know what will hit you._

L&L

"Don't tie it too tight, Mary," Lily informed her lady in waiting. Mary looked from the strings that she was tying to see the princess twirling a strand of brown hair. She shook her head with a small giggle knowing that the princess was anxious about getting the ball over and done. Mary pulled on the rope tightly before she began to tie it neatly while Lily looked up in the mirror. "Do I look okay," she inquired softly.

"Princess, you look beautiful. The prince will be impressed," Mary assured her with a big smile. Lily shook her head and Mary gave a confused look, "You don't want to impress the prince?"

Lily shrugged as she lifted up one of her necklaces, placing it on. "Prince Hunter is not…my type and we are not compatible," Lily explained quietly.

"Oh…so this is for someone else?"

"Well…sort of…I think." She sighed and looked down at her hands, "I'm not sure right now." Mary opened her mouth before she closed her mouth at the sound of the door being knocked. "That must be Zander," she pointed out as she picked up her tiara, placing it on her head.

Mary stood up, walked over to the door, and opened it. Zander's back was toward the door when he heard the door open and he turned to see Mary looking at him. She bowed her head and smiled, "Hello Sir Zander."

Zander bowed back, "Hello Mary. Is the princess ready?" Mary nodded and stepped aside with Lily stepping toward the door. Zander gazed at her and swallowed the lump that was in his throat. He straightened his spine and did a deep bow before looking back up at Lily with a smile. "You look beautiful," he whispered to her as Lily stepped over to him.

He placed his arm out to her with Lily taking it. "Thank you for doing this," she whispered to him.

"I may not like doing this but I will always follow you."

Lily smiled and both of them began to walk toward the ballroom with Zander leading her. As they were descending the staircase, Zander suddenly felt a chill run down his spine and touch his arms. _"You can't protect her for long," _he suddenly heard.

His head snapped, looking around with a defensive look with Lily asking with a confused look, "You okay?"

Zander's eyes wandered a bit before he nodded and gave a small smile, "Yes, let's go."

* * *

**Sorry that it's short! Working on it! Please review, PM, comment, etc!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, I've been having writer's block with this story. I'm doing my best but ideas can be helpful.**

* * *

Ch. 3: The Ball

The sounds of the ballroom echoed throughout the halls as Zander and Lily walked. Lily looked over Zander for a brief moment before she complimented softly, "You look nice, Zander."

Zander felt a small blush rise onto his cheeks before he whispered, "I always dress this way." Lily smiled gently at her protector, giving him a small squeeze to his arm. He patted her hand gently at this gesture then stopped at the doors of the ballroom. He looked at her, seeing the nervous look in her eyes. "You'll be fine," Zander assured her softly.

"He's so childish."

"Just go with it," Zander smiled. "If you do then I will dance with you."

Lily smiled widely before Zander looked at the guards who he signaled to have the doors open. The doors opened and soon everyone stopped at the sight of them. "Presenting Princess Lily," the announcer announced loudly.

Zander began to walk Lily down the grand staircase. When they reached the end of them, he noticed a young blonde hair man approach, dressed in white dress coat and grey pants. He bowed his head to both of them as he said, "Hello Lily."

Lily gave a surprise expression, "Hello Hunter."

"May I have this dance," he asked.

Lily looked over at Zander who nodded his head. Lily took Hunter's hand while Zander walked away until he bumped into someone. "My apologies," he quickly said.

"Nonsense Zander," King Jacobi assured him. Zander quickly bowed his head as King Jacobi continued on, "It's good to see you, my boy."

"As well as you, my Lord. His royal highness is a bit…different?"

Jacobi nodded, "He'd mature since you last saw him. He understands what he would gain if he marries Lily. So he's trying to sweet talk her."

"I see," Zander observed.

Jacobi nodded and quietly walked off. "Zander," he suddenly head and looked up to see one of the guards. "The king wishes to see you," he informed before disappearing with the other guards.

Zander walked across the ballroom and approached the throne before he noticed the king and queen were speaking to several other guests. The guests bowed before he stepped up to the throne. "Your Majesty," Zander bowed to the king and the queen

"Zander," the king greeted back. He looked up and directed his gaze toward the dance floor. "Is Lily with Prince Hunter," he inquired quietly.

Zander nodded, "She is, sir."

The king nodded before he stood up, gesturing for Zander to follow. The young guardian began to follow as the king quietly spoke, "You know her birthday is coming, Zander."

"I do."

"I want you to make sure that on her birthday that the guards are allover the castle. Every guard will be armed while you are with us." The king looked at Zander to see him raise his eyebrow in surprise while King Antony wondered, "Is that a surprise to you?"

Zander shook his head, "No, sir. I just expected that I would be the guards while Bruno handled the protection detail."

"I prefer if you are there with us. Just in case of _anything."_

"Of course."

"Antony, honey," both men turned to see the queen approached. She smiled at Zander while he bowed his head as she continued, "You are neglecting your guests, darling."

"I'm sorry, Marina," Antony apologized as he kissed his wife's hand. He bowed his head toward Zander with both of them walking away.

Zander let out a quiet breath and glanced over toward the dance floor to see Lily dancing absentmindedly with Prince Hunter. The young guardian felt a twinge of jealousy peek a bit but quickly, he shook his head. "Nothing to be jealous about," he mumbled to himself.

"I would never think jealousy was one of your qualities, Zander," he heard. Zander turned to see Meredith and Sage, the fairies of the North approaching him.

Zander smirked, "Hello ladies."

"You look well, Zander," Sage commented as she patted Zander's clothing playfully.

Meredith gave a small laugh before she added, "Spitting image of your father." She watched as Zander gave a light sad smile and took a small glance at the dagger on his waistband. Meredith patted his shoulder gently and whispered, "He would be so proud of you."

"Thanks," Zander expressed.

He looked out, seeing Lily trading off with different dancers. She glanced up from her dance partner toward Zander who smiled at her. She smiled back before she stepped away and took a deep breath as she approached the small crowed of other princesses. "Hello ladies," she greeted with them happily.

One of the princesses glanced and smiled, "Princess Lily, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, Tatiana," she then glanced over to see another princess she knew also. She bowed her head, greeting the blonde hair princess, "Hello Guinevere."

"Hello Lily. Your father threw a lovely party," Guinevere told her.

"Thank you and I'm glad you came."

"Of course and I wouldn't miss it especially when you have _excellent_ company." Lily watched as Guinevere's eyes looked across the ballroom. She followed the gaze and immediately she noticed that Guinevere's gaze was on Zander.

Tatiana noticed this too and inquired, "I never have seen him around. Do you think he's a prince?"

"A gorgeous one."

Lily felt her cheeks heat up while she stated quickly, "That's not a prince. He's my protector and best friend."

Guinevere turned and pointed subtlety, "That's Zander?"

Lily looked over at Zander watching him observe the crowd. He held a calm expression but once he caught Lily's gaze, he gave a small bow of the head with a soft smile. She smiled back and gave a light wave to him as she answered, "Yes, that's Zander."

"Well I never thought he would look like that," Guinevere pointed out.

"What does that mean?"

"A guardian that handsome without being a prince is astonishing."

"He's more than just handsome, Guinevere. He's...special."

Guinevere smirked at this statement, "I also see that he's not going to be touched within this century."

Lily gave a confused look and was prepare to question Guinevere's statement. That was until she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Prince Hunter looking at her with a happy expression. She rolled her eyes knowing that Hunter was trying hard to get back on her good side with her asking, "What do you want?"

"Just another dance."

"I don't think so."

"Your father insists."

Lily sighed loudly and took his hand with him escorting her to the dance floor. The violins began with Hunter and Lily began to dance. She then glanced over his shoulder to see Zander observing. "You know our fathers are talking," he informed Lily.

"I know."

"Once your birthday comes and goes, we are going to be wed."

Lily closed her eyes and sighed, "We'll see."

"I know for sure," he whispered back.

She bit her lower lip, _I want to find love not be force to love someone._

L&L

Everyone knew well that Prince Hunter and Princess Lily were plan to wed once Lily's birthday passed. Zander wasn't sure of his fate but the main goal was to make sure that they reached Lily's birthday.

_"She's not safe for long,"_ he suddenly heard.

Zander quickly touched his dagger as he turned. The voice causes a chill to run up his spine and it's the same voice he heard earlier. Something in him wanted to react and quickly escort Lily out but he didn't because he didn't see anything that indicated danger.

"Zander, are you okay," Marina inquired.

He nodded, "Yes, I'm just hearing things that's all."

Marina smiled and kissed Zander's forehead. She hugged him softly before she whispered, "You need to relax for now. Lily is safe."

"I know she is but-"

"But relax, Zander. Enjoy the party and that's an order," Marina told him.

Zander gave a small bow with a small smile. He began to walk around the area before he heard the windows close suddenly. His eyes darted up and suddenly he felt the ground shake before he quickly moved toward Lily. Prince Hunter stepped back in surprise while Lily looked around with a worried expression. "I told you that I would be back, Antony," they heard.

King Antony looked at Lily then shouted, "Guards, barricade the doors!"

"Lily," Zander shouted before he felt the ground shake again. As he placed his hand out to grab her, a gush wind suddenly flipped him.

"Zander!"

Zander crashed into a suit of armor with the tapestry falling onto of him. He struggled against it and pulled his dagger out of his sheath, cutting through the tapestry. As he popped, he looked up to see a tall dark figure staring down at him. "Hello little guardian," the figure greeted menacingly.

"You," Zander mumbled, lifting his dagger to attack him. The figure push him back and suddenly Zander was lifted up with a boney hand around his neck. He struggled a bit before Zander's gray eyes locked with pure dark eyes.

"You won't be able to protect her long," he hissed to him.

"Aamon," they suddenly and they looked to see King Antony and several soldiers. Aamon released Zander causing him to gasp for air. He picked his dagger up until Antony shouted, "Zander, take Lily out of here."

Zander glanced at Lily who was still with her mother. Aamon glanced over with a smile forming on his face. Zander noticed this and bolted over to her while he heard Aamon mumbling softly. He reached Lily grabbing her arm, "We need to go."

"But Mama and-"

"They'll be fine but we need to go," Zander glanced to see Aamon's shadow began to form into a wolf. Zander looked at Lily who was still struggling with him until he finally lifted her up.

"Zander, put me down! That's an order! I'm not going to leave them!"

Zander ran over toward the balcony and looked down to see the escape rope ladder. He placed Lily there and forced her to go down as he replied, "I don't give a damn about what you order because my job is to protect you!"

"To protect me from what," she questioned back.

Zander paled and looked over his shoulder to see the shadow formed into Aamon's wolf. The wolf growled and began to move closer. "Lily, just go," he shouted before he began to climb down the ladder. The wolf's growls grew louder before Zander pulled out his dagger and glanced at it.

"Zander, what are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes but-" suddenly Lily noticed Zander began to cut through the ladder rope. "Zander, are you crazy," she shouted.

"Just…trust me," Zander grunted before the rope snapped and they began to fall to the darkness below them.

* * *

**So the adventure begins…officially.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! Let's see how this goes now and a big thank you to Yoffi for the wonderful advice! I appreciate it!**

* * *

Ch. 4: I Got You

As they fell into the darkness, Lily expected to hit the ground hard but instead something seemed to slow down her descent toward the ground. She passed through several trees until her feet hit the ground. She looked around the dark area before she asked loudly, "Zander, where are we?"

There was no answer.

"Zander," Lily repeated again before she heard a loud groan. It was a sound she hadn't heard in a while and frantically, she followed the loud groan. She quickly ran over to see on the ground, a figure trying to support their body against the tree. She moved closer and the sight frightened her.

Zander was standing there with blood running down his shoulder. He took in a deep breath before he almost collapsed toward the ground. "I got you," Lily whispered quietly and gazed at the wound, "Oh god, you're hurt."

"It doesn't sting," Zander mumbled.

"Doesn't matter, it will get an infection if we don't bandage it." She looked around then said, "We need to find a town."

Zander shook his head, "No, we must keep moving. You need to be safe."

"Zander, though are my guardian, _you_ will listen to me." Zander looked up at Lily with a tired expression before he closed his eyes in pain. He shook his head and Lily sighed, "Zander, please."

Zander looked up at her again with their eyes locking. Lily could see the unsure look but, behind all of it, she could see the concern in them too. He was always the brave one but this time, she had to be brave.

_For him_, Lily's thoughts told her. She took in a deep breath then glanced down at her dress that was slightly torn. She bit her lower lip and crouched down, ripping it a bit of the dress and sat Zander up to bandage him. She heard him hiss in pain before she gently lifted his arm over her shoulder and began to carry him. As she walked, she stopped for a moment, realizing that she didn't know where she was going.

"North," she suddenly heard. Lily glanced down to see Zander looking tiredly up at the sky then lowered his head, "We heard North…there's a…a cottage."

He then collapsed with Lily quickly supporting his weight. "Don't worry, Zander. I got you," Lily assured him softly.

L&L

The palace was torn apart with King Antony and his queen subdued. Many of the palace guests escaped including the Fairies of the North, much to Aamon's displeasure. The only people he had captured was the main staff, King Antony, Queen Marina, as well Prince Hunter. All were in separate areas so Aamon wouldn't have too much problems.

Aamon had his shadow creature search a majority of the palace while he walked over to the throne. He took a seat and looked at the empty throne room before he looked down at his shadow wolf. The wolf growled a bit, as Aamon nodded, "I know my friend. We'll have her soon and I'll make sure her guardian is dead."

As he petted the wolf, he felt something touch his hand and looked down to see a piece of a fabric in the wolf's mouth. Aamon quickly took this and raised it up, "Now this will work However, I need one more thing." He quickly snapped his fingers and shouted, "Bruno!"

Bruno slowly opened the door and walked inside. His clothes were as dark as Aamon's with no affiliation to the king left. He bowed his head, "My Lord?"

"Does this look familiar?"

Bruno looked up and approached Aamon. He took the fabric in his hands and smirked, "This is Princess Lily's guardian's clothing. Did the wolf bite him?"

"I believe so."

Bruno smirked, "My Lord, this means that Lily will be helpless sooner or later especially with that bite."

Aamon nodded, "Go Bruno, make sure no one knows of your betrayal to the crown and find them. I want her returned to castle before her birthday."

"But that's only a week or so."

"Be quick then. If you can't do the job then maybe I should do it."

The wolf suddenly growled causing Bruno to step back. "I'll get it done," Bruno assured him as he quickly stepped away.

Aamon chuckled then looked down at the wolf, "Follow him and make sure, she is back. I want her dead as I predicted either by my spell or hand!"

Meanwhile, Prince Hunter was struggling against the rope. King Antony looked at him and shook his head at the young prince. "You won't be able to get out, Hunter," he informed him.

"I must find Lily," Hunter urged and suddenly, there was the loud snap and he looked down at his restraints.

He was free!

Antony noticed this too and leaned in, "You must go and find Lily and Zander. Find them and bring my daughter home."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

L&L

It seemed for hours that Lily had been carrying Zander. She worried about him for he was going in and out of consciences. Sure, she knew how to use a sword but it didn't mean she wasn't terrified. "God, I wish I knew how much further I need to go," Lily stated aloud as she rested Zander against a tree. She looked down at her guardian seeing the pain on his face. She never seen him so hurt and in so much pain because he was the strong one out of the two of them.

She remembered all of the times when she broke something and Zander would always support her. It gave a weird feeling in her stomach for the last year or two.

* * *

_**Flashback- One year ago…**_

"_I don't think this is one of your wisest decisions, Princess," Zander stated worryingly as he watched Lily begin to climb a tree._

_Lily rolled her eyes. She glanced over her shoulder and answered back, "Zander stop being a worried wart and have fun."_

"_I prefer the ground."_

"_What's the bookworm doing," Prince Hunter inquired as he approached the two. Zander gestured to the tree and Hunter laughed loudly, "The bookworm is a climbing worm?"_

"_Stop calling me that, you buffoon," Lily shouted as she climbed up a branch. Suddenly, there was a snap and soon, Lily slipped on the tree causing a loud yelp coming pass her lips as she hit the ground._

"_Lily," she heard and she looked up to see Zander's worried gray eyes. He ran his hand gently on her cheek and asked softly, "Anything hurt?"_

"_My right arm," Lily whimpered finally as the pain began to radiate down her body. She felt Zander's hand touch her arm and she cried out in pain causing him to retract._

"_It's broken."_

"_I should have listened to you…"_

_Zander gave a soft smile, "Yeah you should but it's completely fine."_

"_Where's the idiot?"_

"_He left after you hit the ground."_

"_So supportive," Lily grumbled in pain._

_Zander rolled his eyes then all of sudden, Lily felt him lifted her. Lily wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his shoulder. She could smell the scent of pine and it was a comforting for her. She looked up at him to see a soft expression on his face. "You want me to get the nurse," he inquired softly. Lily shook her head and Zander gave a questioning expression, "Princess, you need to get that arm wrapped?"_

"_Can you do it," Lily pleaded._

_Lily didn't really like the nurse and also her father would so upset; not only at her but also at Zander for letting it happened. She knew how hard it was for him to be a guardian at his age with all of his responsibilities and her being careless was not his fault._

_Zander gave an unsure look but Lily gave a pleading expression. "Please Zander, it really hurts."_

"_Fine," Zander gave in. He grabbed the bandages from one of the drawers and took a seat at her bedside with his hand out for her. Lily cried gently as she lowered her arm into Zander's lap. As he began to wrap her arm, he whispered gently, "I got you. Don't worry."_

_She felt her stomach do a flip from the comment. She wiped her tears away but they still ran down her cheeks. Suddenly she felt Zander's hand, it was warm along her cheek as he wiped them away. "Can you read to me," Lily asked gently as Zander pulled his hand away._

_Zander nodded with him grabbing the book Lily had dropped. He chuckled at the title, "Fairy tales?"_

"_I like them and I like it when you read."_

"_I'm just glad that you let me stay at your lessons to be this educated."_

_Lily smiled at this comment with Zander opening the book. He fingered through the pages and began to read until Lily asked, "You'll be there right? Even if when I get married?" She noticed a sad look in Zander's eyes until it disappeared with his eyes going back to the book. She wasn't sure why he was sad but continued her question, "Always? Promise me you'll be there always?"_

_Zander nodded, "Yes, I'll be there always."_

* * *

Now, here she was with her guardian and now she had to protect from whatever was after her. She didn't even know what was after her but it caused her father to send Zander and her away from the castle. "Why are we even here," Lily mumbled.

"It's a long story," she heard and looked down to see Zander looking up at her.

"How are you feeling," Lily asked immediately.

Zander looked around then answered, "Tired and in pain but I'm better."

"I don't know how long I've been traveling but I think we are halfway in this place."

"The Enchanted Forest makes things seem further than it is…"

_So that's where we are at,_ Lily looked around. "I don't see any magical creatures," Lily pointed out.

"They'll come sooner or later," the guardian assured her. He felt his blood pumping and his body throbbing as he looked up at Lily. She had pulled her hair out of the bun and resting on her shoulders. He looked down to see a piece of her dress on his shoulder with blood on it.

"It stopped the bleeding…" Zander nodded in agreement with Lily biting her lip again, twirling a strand of her hair.

_I need to ask him…_

"Zander, what's going on? Who was that? Why are we running?"

Zander looked up at Lily and took in a deep breath. "It's a long story, Princess," Zander stated softly.

Lily looked up at the sky, seeing the moon still up but preparing to set for the new day. "We have time before we continued to move on," she retorted. She could see Zander's expression change, knowing that he might decline to answer. "Please…" she whispered.

Zander looked up with their eyes locking. His heart raced as he looked down and sighed, "You were only a baby…"

* * *

Bruno looked down at the ground and touched it for a moment. He then noticed a small drop of blood causing him to approach it. He pulled out his knife and dipped it into the blood before pulling it back out. He then pulled out a small vile and placed a drop of blood into the vile.

He snickered, "Perfect."

* * *

**Well, that is a bit better! So please my lovely readers, REVIEW, PM, comment, etc! If you got an idea, let me know! Thank you for your wonderful support! Also see you in the New Year!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Guys, you know I need feedback! If I don't get feedback then I won't know how you guys are liking the story. It's very important that you REVIEW! PLEASE! I really need that! Anyways, here's the next chapter to the story.**

* * *

Ch. 5: The Cottage

_He was running quickly through the castle grounds until he reached a gate. It was golden with a lock that kept it shut. He looked up and began to climb over the fencing before he reached the other side, resuming his run._

_He had to find her._

_He must find her!_

* * *

Zander told Lily everything and it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Ever since Lily was born, Zander was force to secrecy about the curse. Lily would never know until it was time or until her eighteenth birthday passed. However, the current situation gave Zander more of a reason to reveal the secret to Lily.

Lily sat there for a moment looking down before she whispered, "All this time, you knew?"

"Yes," Zander nodded.

"How could you," Lily mumbled softly.

"Lily..."

Lily stood up and shook her head, "How could you? You knew the reason why I was isolated from the world!" She felt tears trickled down her cheeks as she looked at Zander who was struggling to stand up. "I thought you were my friend. I thought you cared about me enough to be honest with me," she continued.

"Lily-"

"No," she snapped. Zander gave a surprised expression and leaned against the tree, looking at her. He could see the pain and hurt in her eyes but could see the anger as she told him, "You don't deserve the privilege to call me by my name. Do you understand, Zander?"

_She's serious,_ Zander noticed. He looked toward the sky, seeing rays of the morning sun then he looked back at Lily who crossed her arms over her chest. _You hurt her when you are supposed to protect her, _his thoughts told him.

_However, I am protecting her. I'm protecting her because I...no, you are not supposed to feel this way. You're her guardian and that's it._

He pushed himself away from the tree, cringing in pain. "The cottage shouldn't be too far, Li- Princess," he informed her.

"Lead the way then."

Zander nodded and resumed to walk before they suddenly heard a loud sound from the bushes. Lily quickly went behind Zander who pulled out his dagger. "Who's there," he questioned loudly.

There was no answer but more rustling from the bush. Lily gripped Zander's shoulder quickly while Zander pushed her back. "If you don't come out now, I will throw my knife and I promise you that I won't miss," Zander shouted.

"NO," they suddenly heard. "Do not throw the knife!"

Lily gave Zander an unsure look then asked, "Would you then reveal yourself?"

"Fine but _don't_ throw the knife." Lily looked at Zander and he quietly placed the dagger back into the sheath before the rustling of the bush came once more but this time, they noticed a paw come out then another paw to reveal a small gray rabbit. The rabbit looked up at them and wiggled its nose as he said, "I was close to death. Thanks for having your boyfriend lower his weapon."

Lily blushed and the funny feeling in her stomach came again as she answered shyly, "He's not- I'm...well."

"We're not together but on the run from Aamon," Zander explained quickly.

The rabbit went wide-eyed, "You mean the sorcerer! You guys are in bad territory! What have you've done?"

"We've done nothing," Lily argued.

"You must have because-" Zander crouched down and picked the rabbit up, "Hey, put me down! I know how to fight!"

"She's Princess Lily and I'm her guardian, Zander. I'm in search of a cottage that north of these woods," Zander explained. He then hissed in pain as he lowered the rabbit down. He leaned against the tree again while Lily looked at him in concern. Zander looked down at his wound and gave a shock expression at the sight for the wound had healed a bit but it had darkened to almost a blackish purple color. He could see his veins before he took in a deep breath.

"He doesn't look good," the rabbit pointed out.

Lily looked over at Zander and noticed the sweat that was forming on his face. She touched his cheek gently before she commented, "You're burning up."

"We need…to…get to the cottage," Zander cringed in pain.

Suddenly Zander's knees buckled as Lily caught him. "I don't know which way to go though," Lily mumbled softly as she held Zander up tightly. She looked up in the sky for a moment before she felt a tug on her leg and looked down to see the rabbit looking up at her.

"I can help," the rabbit informed her.

"Thank you."

The rabbit nodded then placed his paw out to her, "Names Archibald Thumper Big Foot the Third or Archie for short." Lily smiled gently at Archie and shook his hand before he began to lead Lily further into the forest.

L&L

Bruno placed his sword into the ground before he pulled out the vile. He then pulled out a small book and opened it to a certain page. "To create a doppelganger," he mumbled. He ran his finger over the words and whispered, "_A drop of blood of the person. Copy them and make use."_

The vile of blood began to glow and Bruno opened it, pouring onto the ground. He watched as the ground began to take shape. As it formed, he ordered loudly, "Find them."

The doppelganger formed and bowed his head, "As you wish, sir."

L&L

"How much farther, Archie," Lily questioned tiredly.

Archie looked over his shoulder and pointed out, "We are here." Lily looked up and saw a white picket fence with the cottage being about two floors. Archie hopped all the way to the fence as he shouted, "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Archie," Lily hissed. Suddenly Lily heard something opened and looked up to see a window opened with a familiar face, "Sage?"

Sage squinted to look and she gasped at the sight of Princess Lily holding a wounded Zander then she noticed Archie. "Meredith," Sage shouted as she stepped away from the window. As Lily moved closer toward the cottage, she could still Sage shout, "Meredith, they are here!"

Meredith quickly opened the door and ran out to them. She hugged Lily and Zander as she whispered, "Thank God, you two made it."

"Barely and Zander's hurt," Lily informed the witch.

Meredith looked over at him. She could see the sweat running down his skin and how he was breathing heavily. She looked down at his shoulder and lifted it up, seeing the wound. She gasped, backed away and shouted, "Sage, bring out the potions quickly and the wands!"

Lily and Archie watched as Meredith took Zander, walking him toward the door. Lily began to follow but was stopped by Sage. "We need you out of these clothes," Sage informed her.

"What's happening to Zander," Lily demanded.

"He's hurt with dark magic and we do not know the severity right now. I believe Archie can lead you to the room," Sage looked down at the rabbit.

Archie bowed his head, "Of course." He entered the house with Lily following closely behind but Lily watched quietly as Sage entered another room and heard a loud cry of pain. Lily was about to walk toward the cries before Archie went in front of them. "Don't worry. He's in good hands, Princess," Archie assured her.

Lily nodded, taking in a deep breath before she turned back around, walking up the staircase.

Meanwhile, Sage and Meredith were peering over the young guardian who was sweating. Meredith pulled off the bandage and Sage gasped at how severe it was. Meredith gave a grim look, "He was bitten by Aamon's shadow wolf."

"What do we do, sister," Sage inquired.

Meredith shook her head, "I don't know but we need to prevent the infection to spread. He's lucky that he's still breathing."

"You know they can't stay here too long."

"I know but for now, we can shelter them until he's healed then they must move forward. The curse is still possible even if they are miles away from the castle," Meredith pointed out to Sage as she pulled out a small green bottle. "I just hope this works…"

"Lily…"

They quickly looked down as Zander's eyes opened groggily. Sage touched his forehead gently, "Don't worry, Zander. You're safe for now."

"Yes, for now."

* * *

_He touched the ground, feeling the dirt run through his fingers. He was tired and traveled for a long time but he was determined to find her. That was until he noticed a figure out in the distance that was familiar to him. He sat up and shouted, "Zander!"_

_The figure turned and came from the shadows while Hunter stood up. He looked over the figure's shoulder as he questioned, "Where's Lily?"_

"_We split when the ambush came," Zander answered calmly. He looked up at the night sky, "I'm trying to find her before Aamon sends someone after us."_

"_Let me come with you."_

"_Of course, Your Highness. Of course…" he answered with green eyes looking down at the prince._

* * *

**Bum, bum…Cliffhanger! Okay guys, please REVIEW like I'm begging for a review so I know how this is going! Please, please! Please review, PM, comment, etc! Thank you!**


End file.
